Cuando la imaginación es el poder
by Maiev-S
Summary: Athena le regala a Shun un objeto muy curioso, que le dará el poder a Shun de dejar correr su imaginación convirtiéndola en realidad...¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?
1. El regalo de Shun

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kurumada.

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

**1. El regalo de Shun**

Las guerras santas han terminado, Athena, Poseidón y Hades hicieron una tregua y Zeus decidió devolverle a cada quien los guerreros caídos en batalla.

Así que en el santuario se encontraban todos los santos dorados, los de plata, y los de bronce estaban disfrutando de una vida tranquila sin peleas en otros lugares del mundo. Seiya estaba pasando el rato con Miho en el orfanato, Hyoga se fue a Siberia a visitar a su aldea natal, Shiryu partió a Rozan para ver a Shunrei, ya que el maestro de Libra se había quedado en el santuario, Ikki…bueno nadie sabe dónde está Ikki.

Shun estaba sentado al lado de una de las ventanas de la vasta mansión Kido mirando a lo lejos el paisaje que descubría montañas cubiertas por una espesa niebla, pasando sus ojos de la tierra al cielo, donde brillaban cantidad de luceros de distintos tamaños y colores, admirando su belleza, dejó caer una lágrima de sus ojos esmeralda cuando escuchó pasos detrás de él.

- Son hermosas ¿no Shun? Las estrellas –Le dijo Saori en tono dulce- ¿Te pasa algo? Parece que tu alma llora.

- Saori san…- Dijo Shun algo sorprendido-No, no pasa nada es sólo que…Extraño a mi hermano, no sé dónde pueda estar a pesar de que estoy seguro de donde quiera que esté está sano y salvo. Además…- titubeó un momento- Todos tienen un lugar a donde ir, yo, yo…_No merezco esto, no merezco estar aquí._

Los ojos del peliverde se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer desmesuradamente por sus mejillas y empezó a hundirse en sus pensamientos cuando Saori se acercó a él rodeándolo con sus brazos y diciéndole con una leve sonrisa

- Shun, esta siempre será tu casa, no importa lo que suceda. Siempre tendrás un lugar al que regresar.

-Saori san- Shun correspondió al abrazo de su diosa secándose las lágrimas con sus manos – Muchas Gracias. Yo siempre estaré para protegerte, para protegerlos a todos._ No te defraudaré, no defraudaré a mi hermano._

Saori se sintió complacida al escuchar esas palabras de Shun y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando se detuvo en seco

- Shun, acabo de recordar algo.

- ¿Dime Saori san?-Preguntó algo confundido

-Es que, estaba de compras con Tatsumi y pensé en traerte algo, ya vengo.

-P-pero ¡Saori san! –Intentó protestar pero ya Saori había salido a toda velocidad del cuarto.

Shun esperó y al cabo de una media hora reapareció la pelimorada trayendo algo en su mano derecha.

-Disculpa la demora, es que tuvimos que sacar todas las cosas de la compra porque no recordé dónde la había puesto, así que registramos las cincuenta bolsas-dijo con una sonrisa y una gotita en la frente- Toma, esto es para ti- Le ofreció el paquete a Shun.

-P-pero, Saorin san, yo.-

-Nada de peros, ¿No vas aceptarme un regalito si quiera? –Preguntó Saori con ojos llorosos (NA: como las del perrito de uno cuando lo va a regañar)

- Es que, ya es suficiente con que dejes que me quede aquí. Además ni siquiera es navidad ni mi cumpleaños.

- Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso Shun además es algo que quiero hacer no me gusta verte triste y así estás últimamente. Entonces, ábrelo.

Mientras Saori decía esto le alargó el objeto a Shun, quien lo tomó resignado y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era abrió los ojos como platos, estaba admirado.

-Muchas gracias Saori San.-Le dijo con un abrazo

- De nada, ya tendrás con qué distraerte.-La diosa le dedicó una sonrisa y miró su reloj, alarmándose- ¡Qué tarde es! van a ser casi las doce, Buenas Noches Shun.- Y desapareció por las escaleras.

-Buenas noches.- Le dijo aunque ya se había ido.

Ahora el peliverde se quedó examinando lo que le acababan de dar. Era un libro de gran tamaño, la carátula era el doble de grande de los libros de texto que usaba para sus clases-Ahora que todo estaba en calma Saori le había puesto un tutor para que estudiara con ella- y le llamó mucho la atención el acabado, estaba adornado con bordes dorados en curvas, era de color vino y tenía la inscripción "Mitología Griega, las constelaciones y su significado". Shun procedió a abrirlo y en la primera página, escrita con una caligrafía de hermosos trazos decía "Quien sea el primero en poseer este libro será dotado de grandes poderes". Shun la leyó en voz alta-no había nadie mas que él en esa habitación después de todo- y cuando acabó un fuerte viento entró por la ventana, tirando todo a su paso, las sillas chirriaban, las puertas del closet se abrían y cerraban, los muebles se movieron de sitio arrastrados por el vendaval y el libro empezó a brillar con una luz cegadora que hizo que el ojiverde cerrara los ojos con fuerza y después de unos instantes todo volvió a la normalidad. El libro dejó de resplandecer y el viento ahora era suave brisa.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Miró a su alrededor y vio que todo estaba en su lugar, no había ningún desorden y el libro ya no resplandecía.-Tal vez fue mi imaginación. Saori San tiene razón, debería ir a dormir y mañana empezaré a leer.

Shun era un aficionado a la lectura después de todo y su diosa estaba al tanto de eso, le fascinaban especialmente los libros de cuentos y las historias fantásticas de la mitología de todas partes, sobre todo la griega. Así que se puso su pijama de ositos cariñositos y se cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sin tener la más mínima conciencia de lo que estaba por venir con ese curioso objeto.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Qué les pareció?...Porfa dejenme su opinión con un review,¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. La sirena

**Hola, bueno quería decirles que muchas, muchas gracias angel de acuario, UchihaDiana, AndromedaKamui, Geminiforever y Adriana al por los reviews. Sí, apenas la historia toma forma y Shun tiene una gran imaginación. Bueno este es el segundo capítulo cualquier opinión me la dejan en un review, es muy reconfortante ver un comentario así sea para mejorar la historia.**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a los demás que la soportan.

**2. La sirena Afrodita**

-¡Shun! Despierta ya es de mañana- Gritaba desde afuera de la habitación un joven tocando la puerta impacientemente.

-¡Seiya!- Exclamó Shun sorprendido y mirando la hora- ¡Es tarde! ¿Cómo me quedé dormido tanto tiempo?

-¡Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! ¿Que no vas a despertarte? Voy a destrozar la puerta si no lo haces.

- Ya voy Seiya-Le dijo en voz alta a su compañero mientras se levantaba y cambiaba de ropa.

- ¡Uf! Menos mal que estás despierto, pensé que habías muerto o te habían raptado los extraterrestres o que te secuestraron los osos del bosque o que…

- Ya párale Seiya, ya entendí- Respondió Shun abriendo la puerta viendo a su amigo con malos ojos.

-Err, bueno, es que, tu nunca te levantas tarde, y mira que son las once de la mañana y aún estabas…-En eso, Seiya se detuvo para alzar los ojos al techo y pensar un momento(Si, Seiya piensa)- Oye Shun, ¿Qué estabas haciendo anoche ah?-lo miró con suspicacia.

-Sólo leyendo-Le respondió Shun

-¿En seeerio? no estabas haciendo nada, ¿como una cita o algo así? No te creo- Seiya dijo como cantando burlonamente

-Si, ¡En serio!

-Bueno, ya que, acompáñame a desayunar.

- _Qué tendrá Seiya en la cabeza para pensar en esas cosas, aunque Hyoga dice que su cabeza es hueca y no tiene cerebro, bueno eso explicaría dónde le cabe la comida. Oh no, estoy burlándome de Seiya, mejor voy a comer._

En eso, los santos de Andrómeda y Pegaso digirieron el desayuno-huevo frito con salchichas y leche con cereal-, cuando una figura vestida muy elegante con un vestido largo de seda y de color violeta entró en el comedor.

- Buenos días Shun, veo que despertaste, no es normal en ti levantarse tarde aunque puede pasarle a cualquiera, bueno, en Seiya eso es normal.

- ¡Saori san! –Exclamaron los presentes

-¿Ya hojeaste el libro, Shun?

-No, me disponía a hacerlo después del desayuno, y otra vez, muchas gracias- Dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué libro hablas? –preguntó Seiya algo confundido

- De uno de mitología griega que…

- ¡No sigas!, ni que me interesara leer un libro lleno de cosas fantásticas

- Pero Seiya, si ni siquiera te gusta leer-Dijo Saori en tono burlón

-Nah, yo me voy a jugar con los niños del orfanato

-Yo me voy, tengo que ir a una reunión con la familia Solo, regresaré para la cena, sé que pueden arreglárselas con el almuerzo le dicen a alguna de las cocineras porque Tatsumi se va conmigo-dijo jalando al aludido

-Bueno, yo me quedaré aquí.

-Adiós Shun, volveré pronto-Dijo la pelimorada.

- Chao Shun, cuidado con el monstruo de debajo de la cama–Gritó Seiya que ya se iba corriendo.

-Adiós, los esperaré-Suspiró Shun.

El santo de Andrómeda tomó el libro y se fue al estudio de la mansión, donde podría leer sin distracciones, era un recinto amplio con estanterías que llenaban las cuatro paredes llenas de libros de todos los temas además de varios escritorios con sillones y cojines blancos, hasta un sofá de color blanco, donde Shun se sentó y abrió el curioso libro.

_-"Mitología Griega, las constelaciones y su significado" Tiene un índice, qué extraño, comienza por las constelaciones de la elíptica solar, ¡Y comienza desde piscis! Bueno, comenzaré de atrás para adelante, piscis._

Shun se sumió en su lectura sobre la constelación de los peces, que decía

"**Se cree que en la antigüedad la figura de Piscis estaba formada por un solo pez. El astrónomo griego Erastóstenes (nacido en el año 276 a. C.) nos cuenta que el origen del simbolismo del pez está en Derke, una diosa siria que era mitad pez mitad mujer, era la diosa del amor y la fertilidad**" *

_-Oh, entonces el origen de la constelación de piscis era una Sirena, qué lindo, Derke debió poseer una belleza incomparable. Me recuerda a Afrodita, el santo de oro de piscis, bueno, él posee belleza extraordinaria pero me pregunto qué pasaría si tuviera aletas en vez de piernas y pudiera vivir en el agua, y que además de todo, fuera mujer. Jaja, creo que sería feliz.  
_

Shun esbozó una sonrisa burlona a la vez que se imaginaba la situación, y notó que un leve resplandor azul cubría el libro que sostenía, el cual mostraba la imagen de una sirena superpuesta con la de las estrellas que formaban constelación de piscis en el firmamento. Abrió sus ojos esmeraldas tanto como pudo del asombro pero los fue cerrando a medida que el resplandor se hizo más intenso.

_No fue mi imaginación lo de anoche. Este libro, ¿Qué clase de libro es? Resplandece mucho, no puedo ver, debo intentar cerrarlo._

No pudo cerrarlo, pero sí pasar a la siguiente página. Dejó de emitir esa intensa luz y se quedó inmóvil en las manos de su dueño. Shun suspiró.

_Debo ir por un poco de agua. Tal vez me esté volviendo loco._

Salió de la habitación dejando el libro-aún abierto-sobre el sofá.

**Santuario de Grecia**

-¡Te digo que te largues cangrejucho! ¡Pero YA!- Gritaba Afrodita furioso desde el baño de su templo a MM, quien había venido como siempre a pasar el rato y hablar de bobadas con el santo de los peces.

- Oye floricienta, ¿Qué te hice para que me corras de tu templo eh? Yo sólo vine a saludarte y a ver si nos íbamos al pueblo lejos de ese montón.

-Pues hoy te vas con ese "montón" porque no pienso salir de mi templo

-¿Te pasa algo?, es raro que no quieras salir

-¡No me pasa nada! ¡Y si te atreves a entrar conocerás la furia de mis rosas!-Le gritó Afrodita de nuevo.

-Bueno ya, me regresaré a mi templo ya que no pienso pasar el día con esos BOBOS, tú te lo pierdes-Decía el cangrejo ofendido, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "bobos", refiriéndose a los demás santos de oro del santuario.

-¡Espera!- vociferó Afrodita-No te vayas, pero por favor no le digas a nadie.

-¿No que no querías que nadie entrara a tu templo?

-No puedo decirle nada a esa bola de imbéciles…no me llevo bien con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa? debe haber algo realmente grave para que no quieras ir al pueblo a hacerte tu manicure.

- Ja ja muy gracioso MM, sólo pasa y ya-

- Ok, Ok no creo que sea para tant…-Se detuvo en seco cuando vio la situación de su amigo tendido en la bañera y con unas peculiares características.

-¿Lo ves? no sé qué ocurrió, estaba normalmente bañándome como todos los días y cuando me di cuenta tenía estas cosas en vez de mis piernas y además…-Afrodita se llevó las manos a su pecho-¡Mira! ¡Tengo senos de mujer! –Decía desesperado y con los ojos desorbitados de la angustia.

En efecto donde antes estaban sus piernas se apreciaba una cola de pez de color verde aguamarina como su cabello y sí, el santo de oro Afrodita de Piscis ahora era una linda Sirena femenina.

MM salió de su trance al ver semejante espectáculo y después rompió a reír a mandíbula suelta.

-Bueno, se te cumplió el deseo floricienta, ahora sí que eres "el caballero más hermoso", o debería decir "la dama más hermosa" –Dijo entre carcajadas y con la mirada burlona hacia la sirena, quien se sonrojó de la vergüenza por el comentario.

-¡Esto es serio cangrejo! No sé qué pasa conmigo y no puedo salir de esta tina porque me caería. Y no puedo ir arrastrándome por todo el santuario. Y ya me cercioré de que no fuera una ilusión hecha por algún estúpido como Shaka o Saga.

-¿Quieres que llame al patriarca?

-¿Qué podría hacer él en esta situación? Esto es peor que una pesadilla- dijo Afrodita rompiendo en llanto descontroladamente

-Ya, no es para tanto, cálmate florecita.

- ¡Pero es horrible estar atrapado en esta forma!

-Siempre quisiste saber qué se sentía ser mujer…-Dijo MM con sarcasmo, Piscis lo miró con malos ojos, aún con las lágrimas.

-Eso no me ayuda en lo más mínimo, eres un insensible.

-Ah, es todo llamaré al patriarca-Dijo MM poniendo los ojos en blanco-Yo no tengo idea de esto, ¡Y tú espera aquí!

-Como si pudiera moverme- Respondió la sirena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

**Templo del Patriarca**

-¿Qué Afrodita qué?-Exclamaba Shion de lo más confundido ante la historia con la que el cangrejo había llegado a sus aposentos. – ¿Me vas a decir que Afrodita, el santo de oro de Piscis está atrapado en una tina, con una cola de sirena y atributos femeninos? Ya he tenido suficiente de sus bromitas ¿Cuándo van a madurar?

-Pero es cierto, yo tampoco lo quería creer-Replicó el cangrejito.

-Si, esta es otra de sus andanzas, ya se te olvidó la vez que me vinieron con la historia de que Aioria estaba a punto de matar a unos gatitos que se colaron en su templo y cuando fui una cubeta de hielo me cayó encima cuando abrí la puerta… ¿O cuando convencieron a Aioros de que les prestara su arco y dispararon la flecha donde no debieron hacerlo nunca? Aún me duele sentarme ¿sabes? y cuando…-Shion a este punto estaba a punto de explotar de la rabia, pero MM le interrumpió

-Lo sé, _Qué tiempos aquellos jeje. _Pero esto es una emergencia no sabe lo que pasaría si Floricienta entra en estado de depresión. Si no me cree venga conmigo y ya-Le decía MM en tono de desesperación.

-Está bien, iré. Pero si resulta alguna de sus tretas ¡Te juro que los pondré a ambos a lavar los baños de todos los templos con un cepillo de dientes!

En eso, ambos se dirigieron al doceavo templo, donde el patriarca ahogó la risa al ver el espectáculo.

-Bueno…-Suspiró- Estamos en un grave, grave, problema. Esto no es una ilusión ni un ataque de alucinaciones ni nada de eso.

-Entonces, ¿No tengo salvación? Me quedaré así para siempre- Dijo Afrodita con los ojitos llorosos.

-Mientras hay que trasladarte a la pecera gigante que hay en medio de tu templo, ahí habrá más espacio. Ya pensaremos qué hacer.

El patriarca se disponía a irse cuando sintió que le jalaban la túnica.

- Patriarca-Afrodita lo llamó con la voz quebrada- Que no se enteren los demás, ¿si? Porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor, porfavor-

-¡Ya! No diré nada _hasta que encontremos una solución_- Bueno, te sacaremos de allí. MM mándalo a su acuario, el del centro del templo de Piscis.

-Pero, pero… ¿Por qué yo?

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre limpiar baños con un cepillo? No es mal castigo después de todo…-Le dijo Shion quien le brillaban los ojos y tenía en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡En seguida!-Dijo MM con una expresión de susto y haciendo lo que el patriarca le pedía, llevando en sus brazos a Afrodita algo incómodo, para dejarlo en la inmensa pecera que tenía el guardián del doceavo templo donde podía caber una cama doble. MM lo tiró allí sin medir su fuerza así que al contacto con el agua, se oyó un ¡splash! y el agua se veía caer por los lados de la pecera, dejando a MM empapado y escupiendo agua cual pececito de fuente. El patriarca se había alejado lo suficiente ya que había previsto una situación como esta y estaba riendo desde la salida de Piscis.

-Bueno me voy a investigar por qué pasó esto. _¡Ja! Puedo asustar hasta Mascara Mortal jeje. Bien, a investigar este gran, gran problema. En últimas tocará llamar a la misma Athena_- El patriarca salió del templo y se dirigió a la colina de las estrellas, donde siempre encontraba respuestas pero esta vez, tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez no sería suficiente…_Tal vez…_

______________________________________________________

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?

Una aclaración. Historias de la constelación de Piscis hay muchas, y la más popular es que Afrodita la diosa del amor se enamoró de su hijo Eros (Cupido), pero un monstruo llamado Tifón los descubrió y ellos salieron huyendo por el agua, convirtiéndose en peces, Afrodita los ató a ambos para que no se perdieran y así se muestra en la constelación; pero la otra versión me pareció más interesante. Derke era la diosa siria del amor, la belleza y la fertilidad y por lo tanto tenía poderes sobre estas cosas, además de ser la primera sirena mitad mujer mitad pez (las anteriores tenían cuerpo de ave y cabeza de mujer).

Sus opiniones cuentan, ¡Hasta la próxima! XD

*Fuente: .com/2007/03/08/historia-de-la-constelacion-de-piscis/


	3. Camus, el aguador

¡Hola!

**Maryn Kimura:** Gracias por el comen. Ya se le ocurrirá algo a Shun para esos dos...Si Afro pudo ser una sirena...

**Nana-C-Lover**: No tengo nada en contra de Dita, pero es que no puedo dejar de imaginar que se vería mejor con falda y tacones. Parecería una Cindy Crawford con pelo turquesa XD

**Jesswinsh**: Gracias por dejarme un review no sabes cuanto lo agradezo ^^.

**AndromedaKamui: **Ya verás qué hay para Camus...Gracias por dejarme un comen cualquier critica será bienvenida.

**UchihaDiana: **Hola, me he estado pasando por tus fics, y me han gustado mucho. No, no seré muy mala con Camus, es uno de mis favs ^^ ya verás.

**adriana al: **Gracias. La pijama de Shun, es que es tan tierno que no me lo imagino en otro motivo. Y a mi no me gustan esos ositos...

**geminiforever: **Me alegro de que haya captado tu atención.

**angeldeacuario:** Gracias por leer ^^.

bueno, aquí está otro capítulo ojalá les guste.

**Camus, el aguador**

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Shun había regresado al estudio después de sobreponerse de la reacción del librito, pero con las mismas volvió a la página donde lo había dejado antes

_Acuario… ¿Acuario? ¡Pero si aún estaba leyendo Piscis! Ah, cierto, por el resplandor pasé la página, bueno qué más da. Aún falta mucho para el almuerzo y no tengo tareas y es domingo, ¡a leer!_

Shun se recostó en el sofá y empezó a leer las descripciones de la constelación del aguador

"**Para el poeta latino Manilo "es la juventud que se derrama y que fue sustraída de la Tierra". Esto hace referencia al mito griego del niño Ganímedes. El hijo del rey Tros de Troya, Ganímedes, era el más hermoso de los jóvenes de la Tierra. Por ello, los dioses lo eligieron para que siempre llevara la copa dorada de néctar de los dioses y le concedieron el don de la eterna juventud. La urna es sinónimo de buena suerte"**

_Pero Camus de Acuario no parece sinónimo de juventud ni mucho menos suerte, es demasiado serio, como un témpano de hielo. Ese tipo me da escalofríos de sólo mirarlo, de hecho no se parece en nada a la descripción de la constelación. Me pregunto si alguna vez ese hombre esbozó una sonrisa…Tal vez cuando era niño. Si Camus fuera un niño, ¿Tendría mejor carácter? Sería como Ganímedes, y creo que haría una que otra travesura. Peligroso pero es divertido imaginar a Camus como un niño, y sonriendo, eso haría feliz a Hyoga._

La imagen del aguador apareció en la ilustración del libro con su constelación, donde hubo un leve resplandor blanco que desapareció en dos segundos.

_Extraño. Debo preguntarle a Saori san de dónde sacó esto. Que yo recuerde ningún libro que he leído resplandece de esa forma. _

**Grecia, Santuario de Athena**

El patriarca se había dirigido a la colina de las estrellas tal y como había dicho, pero las cosas que vio no fueron de su más mínimo agrado.

- Esto no tiene ningún sentido. Ninguno. No puede ser verdad. Debe ser una ilusión, no ya comprobé que no lo era. ¿Y ahora? ¿Sería prudente llamar a Athena? No, aún no. Esperaré un tiempo primero.

En el templo de Piscis la sirenita había dejado de llorar y solo se dedicaba a recorrer la pecera tratando de acostumbrarse a su cola, cuando MM lo tiró en el acuario se dio cuenta de algo que ahora recordaba.

-Es cierto, cuando el cangrejo ese me tiró aquí y quedé bajo el agua, pude respirar…Qué extraño. Sólo espero, de verdad espero que no sea permanente, y también espero que a nadie se le ocurra iniciar una guerra estando yo en estas condiciones.

Mientras Afrodita seguía divagando, Milo se acercaba al templo de Acuario

- ¡Camuuuuusssss!- Llamó a todo pulmón, pero no hubo respuesta, así que decidió tomar más aire.

-¡CAAAAMUUUUUUUUUUS!- El grito de Milo se escuchó desde Aries hasta el templo del patriarca, pero aún ninguna respuesta de su amigo, sólo una vocecita chillona desde adentro del templo, su voz se parecía a la de Camus, pero tenía un timbre mucho más liviano.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?-Le preguntó la vocecita.

-Mas bien quién eres tú, ¿Dónde está Camus?

-Pero si yo soy Camus, yo no sé quién eres- Le respondió

-Un momento, ¿Qué hace un niño en el Santuario? ¡Sal de donde estés niñito!

Lentamente se asomó un niño de no más de diez años, tez blanca, tenía el cabello verde claro.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –Le preguntó Escorpio aún afuera del templo, algo confundido porque estaba viendo la copia de Camus encogida.

-Ya te dije que soy Camus. Yo no sé quién eres y como eres un escandaloso no te dejaré entrar a mi casa. –Dijo el infante indignado, que empezó a trepar a donde estaba la urna que adornaba Acuario, y se sentó allá arriba.

- ¡Baja de ahí y dime en dónde está Camus de una vez por todas! – Le gritaba Milo ya sin paciencia.

- Otra vez, sólo hay un Camus aquí y soy yo, y tú no eres más que un idiota-Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

Milo abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas verdades a ese muchachito insolente que decía tener el mismo nombre que su amigo del alma, pero no le dio tiempo porque lo próximo que sintió fue un chorro de agua que lo dejó todo empapado. Cuando alzó la vista se dio cuenta del culpable.

-Eso lo tienes por gritón-Le decía Camus desde la parte alta del templo, cogiendo la urna y volteándola hacia abajo, donde salía agua a borbotones.

- ¡Mocoso de.._Es sólo un niño Milo, cálmate. Camus nunca me dijo que tenía un hermanito y menos que fuera tan problemático. _Mira niño sólo dime dónde está tu hermano-

-Yo no tengo hermanos. Y si lo tuviera no creo que conociera gente tan problemática como tú-

-¡Ah es todo voy a entrar!

-Te dije que no te voy a dejar entrar a mi casa-Y volteó la urna otra vez sobre el indignado Escorpio, quien ya sin paciencia se disponía a trepar a bajar a ese niñito de ahí cuando vio a MM pasando por la puerta, venía desde Piscis todo mojado de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Afro te tiró en su pecera gigante? –Le preguntó Milo de lo más confundido.

MM lo miró con malos ojos

- Misma pregunta, bicho de quinta.-Le había respondido notando que el aludido estaba empapado también. Se miraron un momento y después MM siguió su camino.

- _Afro no me deja nadar en su pecera, no es justo. Ah cierto, no le pregunté si vio a Camus adentro. _¡OYE CANGREJO! ¿No viste a Camus?-Gritaba a MM que ya se había alejado bastante.

-¡NO! –Y desapareció en Capricornio.

-_Creo que me voy me seco y luego vuelvo. Que cosas precisamente hoy Camus tiene a su hermanito aquí. Y yo que le iba a presentar a una francesita que podría gustarle. Ya te las verás conmigo enano del demonio-_refiriéndose a Camusito-.

Cuando Milo iba pasando por Capricornio, Shura lo notó

-¿Hoy es día de clavados o qué? ¿Por qué MM y tú están llenos de agua y ensuciando mi templo?

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso de quien lo miraba.

- Qué carácter-Decía Shura- Mejor sigo haciendo mi ensalada.

**Mansión Kido, Japón.**

Shun estaba en el estudio divagando en sus pensamientos y haciendo nota mental de preguntarle a Saori de dónde obtuvo ese objeto que ahora tenía en sus manos, se levantó del sofá y abrió la ventana que había al lado del estante. Entró una brisa suave pero suficiente para que las páginas del libro empezaran a pasar hasta que Shun lo tomó, y vio algo que le llamó la atención en la página donde se había detenido.

_Niisan. De verdad eres el Fénix. Siempre te levantas aunque estés por desfallecer y siempre me proteges. Parece como si hubieras nacido para poseer las alas de fuego de esa ave mitológica._

En efecto, decía "Fénix, el ave de fuego es capaz de renacer de sus cenizas una y otra vez, sin cansarse nunca".

Shun esbozó una sonrisa y la desvió hacia el reloj de pared, que marcaba casi las doce del día. El peliverde se sobresaltó

- ¡Q tarde! Debo avisar a las cocineras de la mansión, o sino Seiya formará un gran desastre en la cocina.

Dicho eso cerró su libro y se retiró del estudio hacia la cocina, donde se llevó una sorpresa al ver quién estaba cocinando.

-Hola Shun, ¿Cómo has estado?-Le preguntó Saori

- S-Saori-s-san-tartamudeó de la sorpresa-¿No estabas en una reunión con Julian Solo?

- Si, pero tuve que regresar por una llamada urgente del santuario en Grecia, parece que está pasando algo y Shion no me lo puede explicar por teléfono. Así que tengo que partir hacia allá cuanto antes.

- ¿Acaso es algo grave?- El ojiverde dejó ver la preocupación en sus ojos

-No lo sé, debo ir a averiguarlo…Ojalá no sea otra guerra, ¡se supone que hicimos una tregua! –La pelimorada decía indignada y probando su arroz de pollo.- _Delicioso._ –Shun, tú y los demás se vienen conmigo al santuario. Por favor avísales que se alisten, saldremos mañana para que Shiryu y Hyoga tengan tiempo de venir.

- Sí, Saori san, voy a buscar a Seiya primero. Debe estar jugando en el orfanato, ya vengo.

- No tardes la comida ya está lista, ah, Shun, no le digas nada de la comida a Seiya, ¿si?–La diosa le dedicó una sonrisa de cómplice y Shun asintió con la cabeza y se fue de la mansión rumbo al orfanato.

- Espero que Shun no le diga a Seiya que yo cociné…No sé por qué tiene la loca idea de que le pondré un somnífero potente en la comida para que no moleste, la última vez me acusó de querer envenenarlo…Bueno, a servir-

La diosa empezó a servir la comida y se sentó en la mesa esperando a Shun y Seiya cuando sonó su celular.

-Saori Kido, ¿Diga? Ah, eres tú, Shion. ¿Que es muy urgente?, ¿no puede esperar hasta mañana? ¿Qué le pasó a Piscis? ¿Que se está quemando qué? ¡Pues apágalo! ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿El agua no le hace daño? -.

Shun y Seiya venían entrando al comedor.

- ¿Hay un incendio? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó Seiya sobresaltado

-Nos vemos allá. Si, aja. No, no es necesario. Chaito.- La pelimorada colgó y se dirigió hacia sus dos guerreros.- Partimos ahora mismo para Grecia

-¡P-pero el almuerzo!-Dijo Seiya con ojitos llorosos-

-Termínatelo rápido y ya. Están listos en media hora. ¡Tatsumiii! ¡Prepara el avión hay una emergencia!

____________________________________________________________

Qué les pareció. Ya saben recibo cualquier comment y sugerencia nos vemos ^^.


	4. ¡Tengo cuatro patas!

Hola a todos. Muchas gracias a UchihaDiana, Diita Scorpiio, Jesswinch, Yad Sol, Geminiforever, Nana-C-Lover, AndromedaKamui, CarriazoKill, Maryn,angeldeacuario por sus reviews.

Bueno va otro capítulo, aunque creo que me emocioné escribiendo.

**4. ¡Tengo cuatro patas! ¡Y pezuñas!  
**

-¡Ahhh! ¿Que m%$$& es esto?

- ¡Cuida tu lenguaje Seiya! – Gritó Saori a Seiya, quien acababa de probar el almuerzo.

- ¡Pero es que sabe horrible! Parece que hubieran cocinado este arroz con azúcar y barro – Decía Seiya asqueándose de la comida.

- No es tan malo, Seiya. Deberías ser de mente más abierta- Le dijo Shun disponiéndose a probar, cuando sintió la comida en la boca hizo un gran esfuerzo por tragarla- Ya ves, n-no es t-tan difícil – y se tomó de un golpe el jugo de naranja que acompañaba el almuerzo.

- ¡Hmp! No vuelvo a cocinar para ti Seiya, siempre desprecias mi comida… ¡Y no tiene ningún veneno! - Decía la diosa indignada.

- ¡Saori san! Es decir que… ¿Tú cocinaste?- Exclamó Seiya sorprendido y con cara de espanto – ¡Voy a morir! – Sacudiendo a Shun – Shun, voy a morir, ¡He probado la comida de Saori! Y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, ah?

- Y-ya c-calma-te S-Seiya n-no- me dejas res-pi-rar –Hablaba Shun entrecortadamente y Seiya lo soltó, Shun tomó una bocanada grande de aire.

-Bueno ya, los quiero ver listos para irnos.

- ¿Pero ya? – Seiya la miró con ojitos de perro regañado

- ¡YA! –gritó Saori y ambos salieron como bólidos del comedor hacia sus habitaciones.

- Idiota–Resopló la diosa- _Un incendio que no se apaga con agua, ¿Qué clase de emergencia es esa? _

Seiya y Shun bajaron a encontrarse aún con Saori en el comedor.

- Listo, nos vamos.

Los tres se dirigieron al avión dirigidos por Tatsumi, a quien dijeron adiós y que cuidara bien de las posesiones Kido, y levantaron vuelo.

Pasada una media hora Seiya habló a los presentes.

- Qué aburrido. Miro por la ventana y sólo hay nubes y nubes y nubes y nubes y nubes y nubes y nubes y más nubes y nubes-

- ¡Seiya!-Le gritaron al mismo tiempo Saori, Shun y el piloto del avión.

- Yo nada más decía-Dijo como niñito regañado- Además si sigo viendo eso voy a vomitar del vértigo

-Pero Seiya, si no tienes nada en el estómago. No creo que haya problema, ¿recuerdas? _**La comida de Saori San**_–Le habló Shun por medio del cosmos.

- Pero estoy aburrido.

- Puedes leer conmigo, ¡mira! – Decía Shun sacando el librito de su mochila

-¿Cómo puedes traer eso en un viaje?

-Pero sale tu signo, ¡Sagitario!- le decía emocionado

- No se…Bueno que más da si no hay nada que hacer-Resopló el burro resignado y se dispuso a ver las ilustraciones con Shun.

- Ah pero este libro tiene las constelaciones al revés, así que tenemos que pasar primero por Capricornio.

- Va…Está bien-Decía Seiya de lo máas interesado (NA: Nótese el sarcasmo) con cara de "no me interesa".

- Mira aquí dice que Capricornio era una criatura mitad pez mitad cabra y que se asociaba con Poseidón.

En eso Seiya rompió a reír a mandíbula suelta dejando al santo de Andrómeda muy confundido.

- Oye, Seiya, ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntaba el peliverde con curiosidad.

- Jajajajajajaja, es que, jajajajaja, imagínate, jajajajaja

- ¡Seiya! – Shun le dio un golpecito en la espalda y Pegaso se calmó...- Ahora dime qué te pasa.

- Es que…Jajajajajaja, sólo imagínate, Shura, de capricornio, una cabra, pezuñas, Jajajaja, no podría hacer Excalibur con pezuñas ¿o sí? Jajaja

- ¿Qué ocurrencia es esa? – Dijo Saori que llegaba a donde estaban sus dos guerreros con una gotita pero fue creciendo cuando vio que el de los ojos esmeralda también estaba riendo.

- Seiya, sería muy feo que se pusiera como una cabra…Pero no creo que las cosas se le pusieran fáciles si tuviera pezuñas como uno de esos lindos animalitos jaja-

El librito brilló y adivinen qué pasó. Shun y Seiya se detuvieron en el acto cuando vieron el resplandor.

-¡Cierto! Iba a preguntar y se me había olvidado por completo. Saori san, ¿Dónde conseguiste este libro?

-Pues en una tienda de libros, ¿Por qué?

-Mira, cada vez que leo hay un resplandor muy fuerte. Y siento que algo raro pasa.

- Mmm, ¿Me permites verlo? – Decía la diosa reencarnada confundida

-Claro, toma – Shun extendió el libro hacia ella y lo recibió con delicadeza.

Saori empezó a hojearlo, al ver la inscripción de la primera página se sobresaltó.

- ¡Oh- oh! –Cara de espanto- Este…_Bueno, al menos el dueño resultó ser Andrómeda y no otro… ¿Estará relacionado con el incendio y los incidentes del santuario? Qué tanto puede hacer Shun, él es inofensivo…Eso espero._-

- Saori san, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntaban consternados.

- No, no es nada. Es que pensé que era la tercera edición y me había equivocado pero sí, es la cuarta y viene con la característica sorprendente de que a veces brilla como el sol, ¿No es genial? jiji-Risa nerviosa

- Ahhh ya- Exclamaron los dos.

-Bueno, ¿seguimos leyendo?

-¿Cuánto falta para Grecia? – Preguntaba Seiya de lo más desesperado.

- Como dos horas-

- ¡Oh no! Pues sigue a ver.

- Bueno- Shun estaba emocionado por seguir adentrándose en las profundidades de aquel libro, ya aclarado el misterio de las lucecitas repentinas- ¡Sagitario! ¡Lee Seiya!

- Q-qui-r-rón uuun cen-tau-ro saa-bio – leía Seiya

- ¿Por qué lees así?

-La letra está muy pequeña, no veo bien…

-¡Pero si cada letra es del tamaño de un limón! – Shun dio un suspiro- Mejor leo yo.- **Quirón, un centauro sabio que instruyó a héroes como Aquiles, Ulises y otros grandes de la era antigua griega, era el único centauro que no era salvaje**. Qué raro.

-¿Qué cosa es rara?-

- La armadura de Sagitario tiene alas, los centauros no tenían alas.

- A quién le importa. Así se ve más bonita. Por cierto, ¿Qué es un centauro?

- S-seeeiya-Se pega la frente con la mano derecha y da una largo suspiro-…_Comienzo a creer que lo que dicen Ikki niisan y Hyoga es cierto. _Un centauro es una especie de caballito con cabeza y tronco de hombre.

-¡Ahhh un hombre con pezuñas en cuatro patas!- Un silencio prolongado y después el santo de Pegaso soltó una risa incontrolable, por segunda vez.

- ¿Y ahora qué pasó Seiya? ¡No me digas que te estabas imaginando a Aioros san como un centauro!

- Jajajajaja. No, claro que no. Jajajajajajaja. Mentiras, es que, es que, jajajaja es divertidísimo.

-Bonita manera de referirse a alguien que acaba de revivir- Decía Saori, seguido de un largo suspiro de resignación _Qué haré contigo, Seiya._

- Pues a mi me parece más bonito un Aioros con alas. Al fin y al cabo siempre voló a ayudarnos ¿no? – Shun esbozó una sonrisa tierna a la vez que se imaginaba la escena de Aioros con un par de alas de ángel pero la sugerencia de Seiya se metió en su fantasía y al ángel le salieron cuatro patas y cuerpecito de caballo. Shun movió las manos tratando de apartar esa visión pero...

- Shun, Shun, ¡despierta! ¿Cómo es posible que se haya dormido? ¡Se levantó a las once esta mañana! Shun!!

El peliverde abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de su diosa y de su amigo y con un cielo azul plagado de blancas nubes.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Atenas. Llegamos hace media hora. Qué bueno que despertaste. Vamos, al santuario.

- ¿Pero qué me pasó? Estaba leyendo con Seiya y luego apareció un ángel y después el ángel se convirtió en…

Saori y Seiya lo estaban mirando raro a la vez que le ayudaban a incorporarse.

-Shun, quedaste dormido después de eso.

-¿En serio? Debo tener anemia…

Se miraron confundidos y emprendieron su marcha hacia los recintos zodiacales.

**Casa de Capricornio**

Aioros estaba en la sala con Shura trayéndole un poquito de la ensalada que había preparado horas antes.

- Gracias, se ve deliciosa- Dijo Aioros empezando a comer- Siempre me gustaron las cosas que cocinas, aunque sea ensalada.

-Aioros…- Habló Shura con tono de voz apegado.

- Dime-

-Aioros…Yo…Es que…-

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes, no podría soportar dejar de hablarte ahora que podemos ser amigos de nuevo.- Le dijo con una sonrisa – _Además ¿quién me invitaría a comer tan delicioso?_

- Aioros…Gracias.

- Vas a rayar mi nombre de tanto decirlo

- Si, creo que si- Shura también sonrió. – ¿Quieres más ensalada?

- No, gracias. Estaba deliciosa. Definitivamente debes darle clases de cocina a Aioria, ¿Cómo Marin se aguanta lo que cocina?

Y los dos rompieron a reír a carcajadas imaginándose la escena. Shura iba a recoger el plato que había dejado Aioros cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, hasta que vio sus manos y dio un grito de espanto.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Shura! – Le hablaba Sagitario preocupado

- ¡Mira! ¡Tengo pezuñas en vez de manos!- Decía asustado

Aioros lo miró por un momento y después soltó una risita nerviosa

- ¿De qué te ríes? No es gracioso.

-¿No has pensado que puede ser una ilusión? Aunque Saga y Shaka no son del tipo bromista…Aunque Kanon tal vez, _¿Será?-_Sagitario divagaba con una mano en el mentón.

-Aioros…

- Porque Mu tampoco, no espera, Mu no puede crear ilusiones, ¿o si?

-Aioros…

-¡Ya sé! El patriarca, se está vengando de nosotros, por eso estamos viendo cosas raras

-¡AIOROS!-Le gritó su amigo ya desesperado porque no lo escuchaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Ya estaba por encontrar el culpable!

-¿Por qué no mejor te miras a ti mismo?

Aioros se miró en un espejo pero no vio nada raro ya que el espejo sólo le mostraba hasta el pecho.

- Yo me refería a tu cola, tus cuatro patas y ese par de alas-Decía capricornio con un tic nervioso.

-¿Cuáles patas?-Miró hacia el suelo y se encontró con dos pares de patas de caballo que salían de su cuerpo-¡AHHHHHH! ¿Ves? Es el patriarca que nos hace esto.

- El no tiene poderes para crear ilusiones o transformaciones. Usa telequinesis.

-Ah, cierto. ¿Y qué hay de Kanon?

-No creo que sea tan poderoso como para crear algo así.

- ¿Qué hacemos?

-Pues buscar ayuda. Vamos con Shion, él sabrá qué hacer.

- Bueno vale.

El centauro con alitas de ángel y Shura con sus pezuñas en vez de sus manitos se disponían a salir del templo rumbo a Acuario pero en su caminata tropezaron con algo y cayeron al suelo, el cual estaba resbaloso y helado, rodaron por el piso hasta llegar a la salida del templo de capricornio, donde chocaron con una columna, desde donde un niño de cabellos verdes, ojos grandes y azules reía a carcajadas, tenía una de sus manos encima del piso, dejando ver que era el culpable que estuviera congelado.

- ¡Ay! Eso dolió- Se quejaba Aioros.

- ¿Y ese quién es? ¿Oye por qué hay un niño en el santuario? ¿Y por qué se parece tanto a Camus?

-Puede que sea algún hermanito.

-…

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos hizo resbalarnos- Se indignó Sagitario.

- Por que son unos tontos jajaja cayeron en una trampa tan simple como esa, no vieron el hilo antes de caerse y se tropezaron jajaja- Decía entre carcajadas chibi-Camus.

- Niñito de…- Shura iba a reclamarle pero cuando se quiso levantar hizo que Aioros resbalara de nuevo y quedaron en el suelo.

- Jajajajajaja ni siquiera se pueden levantar de lo resbaloso que es jajaja. Con su permiso, ¡chaito! – Les sonrió y se fue atravesando el templo de Capricornio.

-¿Qué pasa con ese niño?-Dijo Aioros confundido

-Qué importa, salgamos de esta.

-Cierto, trataré de levantarme pero no será fácil con todo esto.

Aioros se levantó y se sostuvo de una de las columnas del templo y cuando tuvo equilibrio levantó a Shura con una de sus manos.

-Ahora sí, vámonos.

-Cuanto antes salgamos de esto mejor.

Ambos emprendieron el viaje hacia los aposentos del patriarca.

**Salón del patriarca**

- Y estas llamas, jamás había visto algo así –Decía para sí mismo Shion, quien estaba tratando de controlar el incendio en sus aposentos.- Qué raro, las llamas siguen y siguen pero no queman las cosas. Este humo me está matando, tengo que salir de aquí.

Y el patriarca salió del templo para tomar aire. Athena no tardaría en llegar.

- _Qué extrañas llamas. Sólo pueden ser producidas por un ave mitológica, pero eso es imposible. Puras incoherencias. _

--------------------------------------flash back----------------------------------------------------

- ¡Quédate quieto pollo quemado! – Gritaba Ikki a lo largo de toda la estancia, ya que estaba persiguiendo a un plumífero con características peculiares.

- ¡Si no te quedas quieto te mataré! ¿_Qué clase de tontería es esa? Ya lo maté siete veces y todas ha vuelto a vivir…Maldita ave_- Te tengo.

Dijo con satisfacción, pero al ver a su alrededor vio que todo estaba en llamas y trataba en vano de apagarlas.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí. No quiero ganarme un lío por algo que TÚ hiciste- Le mandó una mirada asesina al pollo flameante que tenía entre sus manos y después desapareció.

------------------------------------Fin del flash back----------------------------------------------

**Entrada a las doce casas **

Saori, Seiya y Shun habían llegado al fin a las escaleras de la casa de Aries.

- Ay no, esas escaleras otra vez- Seiya habló con un largo suspiro.

- Son nada mas ochocientos escalones entre casa y casa- Le dijo Shun tratando de consolarlo.

- ¡Seiya! – Llamó Saori

- Dime Saori san.

- No pienso caminar todo eso de nuevo, ¡así que cárgame!

-¿Pero por qué? – Reclamó Pegaso indignado

- Tómalo como compensación por haber rechazado mi almuerzo y si no lo haces…

- ¿_Por qué siempre me hacen esto?_ Bueno, si. Vamos. – El burro tenía ojitos llorosos como los de un perro regañado.

Shun los vio con una gotita en la cabeza y los tres siguieron caminando, bueno, los dos, cuando algo los atacó y esquivaron el golpe.

- ¡Dame eso! – Les ordenó Kanon

- ¿Q-qué cosa? S-Saga- Shun le preguntó tartamudeando. Al fin y al cabo el aura de Kanon era muy imponente.

- Estúpidos niñitos, ¿Qué nunca saben diferenciar quién es quién?

- K-kanon

-Ahora dame eso y nadie saldrá herido

- Pero qué cosa

-Ese libro que traes, entrégamelo, ¡YA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno eso fue todo. Ya saben, es bueno saber sus opiniones, críticas, tomates, sugerencias. Se aprecian mucho los comentarios

Hasta otro capítulo

XD


	5. El misterio y las criaturas del desierto

**¡Hola! Bueno primero que todo feliz año nuevo y ojalá hayan pasado muy bien las fiestas de fin de año con su familia y la gente que aprecian ^^ y segundo mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto con este cap, de verdad el tiempo se me va de las manos T.T y lo he ido escribiendo de a pedacitos-a paso de tortuga con muletas XD- tercero muchas gracias a angel de acuario,Maryn,UchihaDiana,geminiforever, AndromedaKamui,Arundhel Snape, Valdemar,Love-Shun-4ever, CarriazoKill y Nana-C-Lover,Maryn Kimura, JESSWINCH, Adriana Al, Diita Scorpio por sus reviews ^w^ de verdad que sí!**

**Bueno espero que les guste aquí va otro cap de esta historia y ojalá me sigan dejando sus críticas son muy importantes para mí.  
**

**Las criaturas del desierto  
**

-Ese libro que traes, dámelo-Le dijo Kanon señalando el libro.

Shun dio un paso atrás algo asustado, pero Saori se adelantó.

- ¡Kanon! ¿Por qué nos atacas?-Le dijo Saori con autoridad.

- ¡Athena! Ese objeto es un peligro, ¡tiene al santuario vuelto un caos! ¡Hasta desde aquí se puede ver el templo del patriarca ardiendo en llamas y no hemos podido hacer nada para apagarlo!

Los tres se miraron entre sí por la afirmación hecha por el géminis menor, quien hablaba atropelladamente y con desesperación.

- Llevo llamándolos por un rato pero como no me escuchaban no me quedó otra alternativa, además no era nada inofensivo y Athena venía con ustedes. _Yo estaría frito si le hubiera dado a ella._ ¡En fin, hay que deshacerse de ese objeto ya!

- Kanon, dime algo, ¿Por qué sospechas que algo así puede ser peligroso? Es sólo un libro.- Le preguntó la diosa con curiosidad, ella ya sospechaba algo pero parecía que su servidor de la orden dorada sabía algo que ella pasaba por alto.

- Señora, ese libro es un peligro, permítanmelo y se los mostraré.

- Shun, dale el libro a Kanon.

En seguida Shun obedeció y Kanon cuando tuvo el libro en sus manos…

- ¡Golden Triangle!

Seiya alejó a Saori para protegerla y Shun se cubrió con los brazos, todos quedaron ciegos por el resplandor y el humo que apareció después.

-¡Kanon! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Saori le reclamó

- Es inútil. Ni siquiera puedo destruirlo.

En efecto, el libro no tenía un solo rasguño.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? – Se preguntaba Shun- Parece algo normal como cualquier otra cosa.

- Díganme si lo que ven allá en la cima se les hace "normal"- Les dijo Kanon señalando el templo del patriarca.

-Dinos, ¿qué ha pasado en el santuario? ¿Y tú por qué crees que es el libro lo que causa todo esto?- Le dijo Seiya quien no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

- La verdad no es el libro quien causa esto, sino su dueño. "_Quien sea el primero en poseer este libro será dotado de grandes poderes_" ¿No les suena?

Shun y Saori intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto por un momento y luego regresaron a Kanon, quien al recibir ese silencio como respuesta decidió seguir hablando.

- Les contaré algo para que entiendan lo peligrosa que es esa cosa, comenzó mucho antes de que…Bueno, mucho antes de cabo Sunion, Saga y yo teníamos unos ocho años…

------------------------------------------Flash back--------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estás seguro, Kanon?

- Claro que sí, ¿no te interesa?

- Nos va a regañar el patriarca por salir sin permiso-hablaba Saga en susurros.

- No te preocupes, es sólo una mirada y ya.

- ¿Y a ti desde cuándo te interesan los libros?

- Tú qué vas a saber, siempre te la pasas metido en el entrenamiento y haciendo estallar las piedras encima de mí para molestarme.

- No es cierto, es para hacer más resistente tu cabeza

Kanon miró a Saga por un instante con incredulidad

- ¡Pero duele mucho Saga!

- Me lo agradecerás algún día. Ahora vámonos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos.

- Una miradita y nos vamos.

Los gemelitos se encontraban en un recinto amplio y lleno de estantes con libros de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Kanon fue en busca de un libro en específico.

- ¿Por qué quieres ver el libro que el patriarca nos prohibió ver?

- Pues por eso mismo, para saber por qué es pro-hi-bi-do, no seas bobo Saga.

Kanon divisó el objeto en cuestión a unos tres metros hacia arriba por lo que empezó a trepar para bajarlo. Llegó y lo tomó entre sus brazos, se veía muy grande para que un niño de ocho años lo sostuviera sin tambalearse.

- ¡Saga, lo tengo! ¡Ahhhh!- Kanon empezó a caer y al tratar de sostenerse del estante se vinieron los libros y las cosas que estaban allí, cayendo todo eso encima de Saga y Kanon.- Auuchh, Saga, ¡Saga!- Kanon miraba todo el recinto pero no había rastro de su hermano hasta que emergió del montón de cosas que habían caído al piso.

- No vas a librarte tan fácil de mí.- Le dijo Saga con una sonrisa- la próxima vez ten más cuidado. Ahora toma tu libro y vámonos.

- Sí, claro.-

Kanon se disponía a buscar el libro cuando

- S-Saga- Habló Kanon entrecortadamente y algo asustado.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?- Saga ya estaba fastidiado

- M-Mi-ra eso- Le dijo Kanon señalando el libro en cuestión, abierto en medio del suelo y resplandeciendo.

Ninguno de los gemelos se atrevía a dar un paso cuando escucharon una voz detrás de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? ¡Váyanse ahora de aquí!

- Patriarca, nosotros…

- ¡Vuelvan de inmediato a dormir!- les ordenó Shion, recogiendo el libro; los gemelos iban a salir cuando escucharon una voz desconocida.

- ¡Shion! Deja el libro que tienes en tus manos. Ciérralo y entrégamelo.

Delante de ellos apareció una figura de un hombre de apariencia de no más de trece años, de cabello castaño y ojos azules, vestido con una túnica griega blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y sandalias aladas, rodeado por un aura de color azul claro, su sola presencia inspiraba respeto a pesar de la expresión de inocencia que mostraba su semblante.

- Yo soy el dueño de ese libro que tienes. Soy Hermes. Por favor, devuélvemelo. Ese libro cayó en manos de Athena en la era del mito y ha permanecido aquí por miles de años pero es hora de que regrese a mis manos.

Shion apenas había salido del shock que le produjo la aparición del mensajero de los dioses, reunió fuerzas y empezó a hablar.

- Señor, la fuerza que emana del libro me impide cerrarlo.

Hermes se acercó con pasos serenos hacia donde estaba Shion, quien se alejó unos pasos de donde estaba para darle paso al dios del comercio, quien cerró el libro con facilidad, dejando la estancia a oscuras.

- "_Quien sea el primero en poseer este libro será dotado de grandes poderes_". Ese es el propósito. Esto no puede ser destruido por métodos comunes y puede crear catástrofes. Incluso puede hacer que aparezca fuego griego, el que no se puede apagar con agua sino sólo con la fuerza de un dios. Si en esta era cayera en manos equivocadas no me imagino lo que le pueda pasar a la tierra. Bueno, la imaginación es un campo amplio. – Les dedicó una sonrisa despreocupada a los presentes – Shion, cuida de esos niños, son bonitos. Ah por cierto, no me llames Señor. Me haces sentir viejo… ¡Y yo sólo tengo 3115 años! Hermes está bien – Y desapareció del lugar.

----------------------------------------Fin Del flash back------------------------------------------

- Y esa es la historia- finalizó Kanon.- Por eso cuando el fuego apareció en la sala del patriarca y no pudimos apagarlo pese a todos nuestros esfuerzos, enseguida pensé que esa cosa estaba en la Tierra, me imagino que por eso la llamaron, Athena.

- Kanon, si el libro le pertenece a Hermes tenemos un problema grande.- Decía Saori con preocupación.

- ¿Y eso por qué?- Preguntó Seiya.

- Porque Hermes además de ser mensajero es el dios de la suerte, las bromas y otras cosas, y eso que mencionó de la imaginación quiere decir que cualquier cosa que se imagine el dueño, o más bien la primera persona que lea la primera página, será convertida en realidad sin importar lo descabellada que sea. ¿Shun, qué tanto has leído e imaginado?

Seiya y Shun se miraron entre sí por un instante con desconcierto.

- ¡Ups!- Dijo Shun después de un largo silencio con una gota en la cabeza y alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con las miradas de Kanon y Saori.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada- Dijo Saori a la vez que levantaba a Nike y la hacía brillar. -¡HERMEESS!

Los demás se taparon los oídos por el timbre de voz de la diosa de la sabiduría, incluso el recién llegado, quien se estaba sacudiendo los oídos.

- Athena, ¿Por qué tuviste que reencarnar en una niña tan escandalosa? ¡Casi me rompes los tímpanos!

- Hermes, aclárame todo este lío. ¡Ya!- Habló Athena con autoridad.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Y me lo preguntas. Dime que esa cosa no es tuya. - Le señaló el libro.

- Si, lo es. Estaba en mi biblioteca, ¿Por qué lo sacaste de allí?

- Yo no lo hice. Te estoy preguntando por qué lo trajiste a la Tierra.

- Pero yo tampoco lo he sacado.

Ambos se miraron con desconcierto.

- En fin. Luego discutimos quién es el culpable, ¡Ahora la prioridad es ayudar a que esto se termine y a apagar ese incendio!

- Hermes, ¿Es cierto que si la persona dueña del libro imagina algo se hace realidad, sin importar lo descabellada que sea la idea?

- En realidad puede ser cualquier cosa. Un parque de diversiones, una casa bonita, un tiranosaurio, un hotel en las Vegas, lo que sea.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Un momento!-pensó un momento - Seiya, Shun, cuando leían Sagitario en el avión...¿Eso significa que tendremos que buscar un centauro por todo el santuario?- Vociferaba Saori con preocupación.

- ¿Un centauro? ¿Por qué dices que tenemos que buscar a un centauro?

- Una larga historia-Alcanzó a decir Saori entre dientes viendo a Shun y Seiya con malos ojos.

- A ver, Athena ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ¿Quién es el susodicho dueño en este momento?

- Shun de Andrómeda- le dijo Seiya a Hermes, señalando al aludido.

- Saori-san, ¡Lo siento!¡Disculpa! no sabía, perdóname por esto- Shun hablaba desesperado y con una que otra lágrima de verguenza amenazando por salir de sus ojos.

Saori le abrazó y le dijo que todo está bien y que no se preocupara, igual nadie podría saber que esto pasaría. Hermes ayudó a Saori con el fuego, en equipo pudieron apagarlo con sus cosmos. Ella lo convenció de que le dijera qué cosas había imaginado a través de la lectura.

- ¿Afro es una sirena? Jajajajajajaja, yo tengo que ir a Piscis a comprobarlo. _Ahora sí, no te salvas "Sardina" _- Comentó Kanon sin contener la risa. - Además de que Camus es un niño y Aioros un centauro. ¡Tienes la imaginación de un niño de 8 años! jaja.

- Entonces, Hermes, ¿Vas a decirme cómo detener todo esto? ¿No puedes simplemente destruir esa cosa?

- No, ni siquiera yo puedo. La única forma es terminar de leerlo. Después es vulnerable.

- ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Shun, por favor, termina lo más rápido posible de leer. Y por favor trata de no imaginar algo peligroso. Sé que lo del centauro fue culpa de Seiya.

- L-Lo intentaré- Le dijo Shun dedicándole una sonrisa inocente.

- Kanon, lo mejor es que subamos por los templos a ver qué ha pasado mientras Shun termina. Seiya vienes conmigo.  
¿Ya se te olvidó quién va a subir los escalones por mí?

Seiya hizo un gesto de desaprobación pero al final saori terminó literalmente "jugando al caballito con Seiya". Con 800 escalones entre templo y templo de subida, Hermes, Saori, Kanon y Seiya iniciaron su recorrido escaleras arriba.

Una vez que se fueron, Shun abrió el libro por donde había quedado, Sagitario. Pasó la página a leer el título "Constelación de Scorpius" y su contenido

"El origen de la constelación se encuentra en la leyenda de Orión. Según una de sus versiones, Orión el cazador se sacó los ojos en un arrebato de celos, y mientras vagaba ciego por el mundo pisó un escorpión que le picó con su aguijón, provocando su muerte."

- Auch. Eso debió dolerle al gigante Orión. Debió estar en un desierto, que es donde abundan los escorpiones. Ahora entiendo por qué las personas de este signo son consideradas ponzoñosas, y al menos esa es la impresión que me da Milo. Me pregunto qué habría hecho él si estuviera en una situación semejante y si le tocara enfrentarse con un gigante como Orión o un cíclope como Polifemo. - El libro empezó a emitir su característico resplandor y a este punto Shun abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo- Saori-san, lo siento- susurró con pena y bajando la cabeza, sumergiéndose de nuevo en la lectura.

**Templo de Escorpión**

Milo había llegado de su encuentro con chibi-Camus y ya se había lavado y cambiado de ropa, se disponía a limpiar el templo cuando sintió un aura helada a sus espaldas, un cosmos conocido.

- ¡Hola escandaloso!- le gritó la vocecita lo que produjo que Milo saltara espantado, girando la cabeza para ver el culpable.

- No soy escandaloso. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu hermano para llevarte con él?

- Yo no tengo hermanos- Dijo con voz seria.

- ¿y tu mamá?¿Tu papá?

A este punto chibi-Camus bajó la cabeza y dejó escapar en un susurro casi imperceptible "No tengo familia...el fuego...Mi casa...Papá...Mamá...todos se fueron". Lágrimas empezaron a salir de los ojos del pequeño dorado, lo que poco a poco se convirtió en un llanto ensordecedor.

- Disculpa, no sabía, yo...- Milo no sabía qué decir para calmar al pequeño señor de los hielos que seguía llorando y gritando, a lo cual el escorpión dorado tuvo que recurrir a otros métodos porque su llanto se tornaba ensordecedor.

- ¡Mira! - Milo le estaba mostrando una caja de colores con unas hojas de papel - Serán tuyas si dejas de llorar.

Camus se detuvo y empezó a secarse los ojos, a lo que Milo le alcanzó la toalla con la que se había secado momentos antes para facilitarle su labor, la cual el niño tomó de buena gana y agradeciéndole con la mirada.

- Discúlpame de verdad no quería que te sintieras mal. _Qué le habrá pasado-_ Pensaba Milo mirando fijamente como el niño que tenía ante sí tomaba la hoja y los colores y se tiraba en el piso a hacer...¿Garabatos? Era un niño después de todo, pero un misterio cómo había llegado al santuario sin ser visto. Y se parecía mucho a Camus pero dice no conocer otra persona y reclama ése como su nombre de pila.

Milo terminó de divagar por sus pensamientos cuando una luz blanca resplandeció frente a él. Lo que vino después fue a chibi-Camus empujándolo y gritándole "¡Al suelo!" al tiempo que dejaba los instrumentos de dibujo en el piso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me empujas así? - Le reclamó Milo tratando de levantarse, esparciendo mucho polvo por el ambiente.

- Acabo de salvar tu vida y me lo agradeces así, de verdad que eres un bicho malagradecido- le dijo Camus con una mirada no muy buena hacia su compañero de orden encogido.

- ¡Yo no veo nada!

- ¡Mira bien baboso! ¡Alrededor no hay nada sólo esa cosa que intentó matarte!

Milo quedó boquiabierto por un instante por el paisaje que se extendía hasta el horizonte. Arena. Donde sea que pasara la mirada todo se terminaba en la unión de la Tierra con un cielo azul y un sol sofocante, destellos amarillos por todos lados y un aguijón de dos metros delante.

- Te lo dije.

- ¿Un escorpión?¿El desierto? ¿Qué pasó con el templo? ¡Kanon si esta es otra de tus bromas no dudes en que serás comida para aves cuando esto termine!

- ¿Quién es Kanon y por qué le hablas al vacío?

- ¿Eh? - Milo se había olvidado por un momento del pequeño que estaba a su lado en posición de ataque en frente de un escorpión rojo de cinco metros de alto y cuyo aguijón era de la estatura de Milo.

- Wow nunca había visto una réplica tuya tan grande bicho jaja- Se burlaba Camus

- ¿_Por qué se me hace tan familiar? Se supone que él no me conoce. _¡Oye! Sólo mis amigos me dicen así.

En la discusión, la arena empezó a levantarse indicando que el animal se movía contra ellos una vez más, Camus fue hasta él y trató de congelar su aguijón pero el hielo se rompió instantáneamente. Milo arremetió contra él agarrándolo de la cola y lo empezó a girar en el aire para luego lanzarlo lejos, vio que la criatura se levantó pero no volvió.

- Ves, eso es para hombres, no para niñitos.

- ¿Y tú crees que eso fue gracioso? Engreído bicho, claro, si esa cosa era de tu especie por regla deberías saber cómo vencerla...- Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- Y vamos a necesitar más de tu sabiduría de insecto para esto.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Camus se dio una palmada en la cara y luego volteó el rostro de Milo, sorprendido por segunda vez al ver que una manada de criaturas iguales a la de hace un momento empezaban a emerger de la arena alrededor de ellos, con lo que reaccionaron colocándose uno a la espalda del otro y dando pasos hacia atrás a medida que los escorpiones gigantes se acercaban.

- Quédate cerca de mí- Le dijo Milo a Camus en tono de preocupación

- ¡Ja! ¡Tú eres el niñito aquí! No necesito que me protejas puedo ciudarme solo- Pronunciaba con la seguridad de un adulto. Milo estaba desconcertado, ya no sabía qué pensar de aquel niño que estaba a su lado y por qué le recordaba tanto a Camus. _Hasta en los insultos se parecen. Pero no es momento para pensar, hay que salir de aquí. Pensé al principio que esto era una ilusión pero no puedo sentir ningún cosmos extraño. Bueno lo que importa ahora es salir vivos de esto._

Ambos estaban dispuestos y empezaron a luchar contra las criaturas que los embestían, esquivándolos y dando golpes certeros de vez en cuando, cayendo al suelo repetidas veces, Camus estaba congelando las extremidades de sus enemigos pero al poco rato se derretían por el calor del desierto.

- Déjame eso a mí ¡Aguja Escarlata!

De la mano de Milo salieron varios rayos rojos que atravesaron a muchos escorpiones, ocasionando que algunos perdieran su aguijón. Quedaban pocos, pero aunque podía con ellos, estaba cansado y respiraba entrecortadamente. El niño no podía hacer mucho ya, su cuerpecito no resistiría tanto esfuerzo y además estaban empezando a sentir el efecto de la sofocación de aquellas tierras áridas. La sed empezaba a manifestarse.

Iban a detener otro ataque cuando cada uno de los grandes animales que los acechaban se internaron de nuevo en sus madrigueras.

- ¿Se fueron? - Preguntó Milo

- Esto es sospechoso.

- No, ¡escucha!- dijo poniendo su oído en el suelo- Son pasos.

- ¿De una persona? Porque se escuchan algo...Diferente.

Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más claros y fuertes a pesar de que provenían de la arena cambiante. En el zenit divisaron una figura. Un hombre tal vez. Tal vez podrían encontrar a alguien que los ayudara. El hombre se hacía más y más grande, y cuando estuvo frente a ellos no se atrevieron a mover un centímetro. Era un hombre bastante alto y corpulento con un solo ojo, vestido con un pantalón de cuero en el que en la cintura tenía una espada. No tenía camisa alguna y llevaba un garrote en la mano izquierda, tenía expresión de ser un solitario de pocos amigos.

'_No es un hombre es un gigante_' - Hablaba por el cosmos a Milo

'_Es un cíclope, tiene un solo ojo_'

'_Y tiene cuatro veces tu estatura_'

'_Bien,¿Qué hacemos?_'

'_Esperar_'

En efecto esperaron un momento pero el aura del gigante los empezó a intimidar y empezaron a retroceder. El cíclope dió un golpe con el garrote en el lugar donde antes estaban, hubieran estado aplastados si no hubiera esquivado eso. Comenzó a atacarlos sin razón alguna así que no les quedó más que seguir peleando a pesar de que estaban exhaustos por el encuentro con los escorpiones. Los ataques de hielo de Camusito no eran gran cosa ahora, no poseían mucha potencia. Milo trataba de debilitar a su oponente pero no había hallado la forma. Y qué esperaban, era la primera vez que luchaba contra algo así. Pero por su orgullo no iba a dejarse ganar de nadie y menos de un engendro como ese. El gigante había derribado a chibi-Camus. Esperó un momento. No se levantó del suelo.

Corrió hacia él temeroso de que algo le hubiera pasado, sus fuerzas desfallecían. '_Si Camus estuviera aquí_' _. _Ya casi alcanzaba al pequeño cuando un remolino de arena que se formó alrededor de él se lo impidió, se le metió arena en los ojos cegándolo por un instante. Una especie de tornado giraba en torno a Camus quien empezaba a levantarse pero Milo no podía divisar su rostro por el polvo y la barrera que se había materializado, luego, el remolino desapareció lentamente mostrando una figura de un hombre de ojos azules y cabello verde y lacio.

- ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de meterte en problemas, Milo? Sin mi no eres nadie- Articuló con algo de burla pero sin expresión en el rostro.

Milo se sorprendió por tercera vez en ese día, ahí donde estaba el pequeño travieso de ojos azules apareció Camus con su verdadera forma y vistiendo la armadura dorada de Acuario, reluciendo a juego con la luz del sol de ese lugar.

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, ¿me parece que cada capítulo se está poniendo más largo que el anterior o es idea? ¿No he sido muy mala con Milo? ¿O sí? juzguen ustedes. Aprecio sus opiniones.

Hasta la próxima vez

XD


End file.
